


The fate of hero's

by Alexasnow



Category: Dracula Untold (2014), James McAvoy - Fandom, Jerome Flynn, Lee Pace - Fandom, Luke Evans - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Ripper Street, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), robert carlyle - Fandom
Genre: Multi, based on legends, just a rough draft, will need a re write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman in a time when being a woman in the army was illegal, she must prove her worth, it leads to a meeting a handsome stranger and falling prey to three handsome demons on the board that must decide her fate, and who is this king, is he under the spell of the conjurer or a just, merciful man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a message

For as long as I can remember I always wanted to be a hero, I had idealistic reasons and selfish reasons for wanting to walk this path, glory was my selfish desire, for people to look up to me as a savior, and I know it sounds like delusions of grandeur but I wanted it all the same. I also sort to make the world a better place, protecting those whom should need protecting. Both sides of me were for the first time in my life working toward the same goal, working as a whole, I was no longer divided, I felt like a whole person, I took a slow deep breath and smiled inwardly, just a private smile to myself, that confidence that fueled my every move came from knowing my calling. I may have been a little naive however as I considered the glory, while glossing over the trials I would face, optimism is wonderful however it can blind you to the obstacles in your path. I had always been a cynic but I let my guard down for what felt like the blink of an eye and that was enough.

I was the only woman in an all male regiment it was unheard of, I had had to prove myself so many times I had lost count, I was proud yet so tired of proving my strength and loyalty, most of the men tolerated me, others displayed their disdain openly, spitting whenever I walked by. Things had been a little easier of late as the commanding officer was a forward thinking man, tough but fair and I had an ally. Finally one man could see beyond my gender and believe in my abilities, Aldred, the world does lend a hand to irony his name meaning old and wise, he was both, not so old that you couldn't see his charm but old enough to look up to him, respect him as an elder, a guide and a protector, no one would utter a bad word in his presence, it was a relief to not have to be on my guard every waking moment, even sleeping with one eye open, I could sleep soundly, without fear of reprisal, attack or verbal jousting. I had been barely survived my first months in the regiment, they had been difficult, I had been near death twice, once at the hands of my own men, my stomach turns when I think back to those days, as it was trying, exhausting psychically and mentally but I had survived that hell, and I was still here. Staring at the ground I heard that familiar friendly voice ask in concern “what troubles you my lady?”.  
I looked up into his kind face, wrinkles told of age but also a good life, laughter lines told of his kind nature, the scars spoke of his bravery, his ginger hair and beard full, he was lean but strong, towering over me in his basic military clothes. I smiled hoping to remove the furrowed brow of worry, he smiled back, he had a radiant smile. “I was just thinking of days gone by”  
“ah child pay them no heed, as it will do your gentle face no good to frown, you have got to this station by the sweat of your brow like the rest of us, never doubt it”. I could never remain sullen with such a friend, he always had the right words and heart to cut through the darkness and pull me back to the light. 

That night an alarm sounded, we hid awaiting ambush behind ruins of an old castle, I peered round into the thick forest, only greeted by shadows dancing playing tricks upon my eyes, no clear shapes, no sound but that of my fellows breathing lightly next to me. Then the shadows broke to reveal a lone man upon a horse, a herald, he held high the banner of the king, calling out my name. I stepped from the shadows, Aldred close behind me ever watchful “be careful girl” he whispered.  
The horseman approached, he was an imposing figure, his horse breathing heavily from the long ride through the forest, he jumped from his horse with a resounding thud, he then looked down at me, I held tightly to my sword hilt, thankful and worried by my lack of armor, I was shaking, armor would have given away my silent panic. In a gruff voice he stated “this is for you”  
Slamming a parchment into my hand, he swiftly mounted his horse and before I could question him he was gone, like a thief into the night. I relaxed my shoulders, stealing my nerves to open this document, what could the king want with me?. I slowed unfurled the parchment, although the message was brief, it was cutting with its words, it was a summons to the council of elders, they would judge my worthiness to remain in the kings forces, then the king would hear their wisdom and make his ruling. I knew nothing of the king, he was only a symbol I pledged my allegiance, sword and service to, he was an ideal miles away, now he would be very real to me, I had to go before the king, a sense of dread and wonder filled me, the council were not well known for their sense of justice, but what of the king.

The council was made up of 5 demons, all whose powers saw and judged worthiness by their perceptions, Andras who sort discord rather than to remedy it, feeding upon on anger, seeking ways to bring it forth. The wendigo was part human and said to be the most merciful. Prince seere is a sear, who was rumored to have armies on his beck and call, moved faster than any human man, but is said to be of good nature, also I had heard he was a beautiful man as was the next council member, Prince sitri, said to have strange abilities, he apparently was a deceptive one that I had to be careful around. Then finally there was Orobos who is able to see past present and future, without deception. They all bowed to the will of a conjurer of whom I would have to pray saw my side or he could twist the proceedings to his favor whatever he decided it was that day. So my chances at a fair hearing were none existent, I would have to hope the king who was human would be merciful however how is it that this king couldn't see his council for their true selves, the conjurer must have him under a spell to, so I had to appeal to him if I had a hope in hell. My head hurt with all of the possibilities, my fantasies mainly ended in my death, as I felt hope become a distant notion as fear took hold of me finally. 

Me and Aldred packed basic supplies for our journey and took our horses, best armor and trusted swords, we left camp silently, only the leader of our regiment nodded us a farewell. We slowly made our way into the dark forest, in the dead of night it was hard to distinguish anything, the darkness here was thick and oppressive, we road for hours with no break, the woods felt as though they were closing in around me. Aldred could somehow sense how tired and worried I was, he turned to me “my lady I think we need to stop for the night, I can make a fire to chase back this persistent darkness, you are weary”  
I would have argued but I didn't have the energy, I mumbled an agreement and we stopped, I held the horses, while he made camp, he constructed a fire, I have no idea how he could see but I was grateful. Tying the horses close, we slumped against the trees and watched the flames dance, it was cold and damp, my teeth began to chatter, I rubbed at my muscles hoping in vain to create warmth as the cold enveloped me, Aldred called me over, he let me rest my head on him, he held me for warmth whispering “you sleep, I will keep watch”


	2. the rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our main characters are woken by bandits, one of whom joins them on their journey and impresses idla very much

I pulled my cloak around myself, pulling the hood over my face, I must have been more comfortable than I thought as the next thing I recall is waking up with a start.

I heard a noise, we were surrounded. A group of men I couldn't see their faces as they called from the shadows “what do we have here then?”  
Aldred helped me up, clinging to me. “Sirs we do not seek trouble, only safe passage, my friend and I are summoned to his majesty”  
Aldred pulling me behind him, to shield me and to hide my face, women never walked these woods and for good reasons, it was frequented by the robbers, killers and mercenaries, men where lucky to make it through alive. The leader of the group calmed his rabble “now let us decide if you seek trouble, do you have any riches on you?, if so hand them over swiftly and you may know of my hospitality”  
I covered my face with a hood and dropped any coin I had, I made the mistake of tripping in my haste, he dove in to help me up knocking Aldred to the side, he dragged my hood off in the process, his group howled loudly, I swallowed looking to their leader who eyes had now lit up, my heart sunk, if only I had my sword to hand, I grasped for the hilt knowing it wasn't there but hoping none the less. “I have never known a woman stupid enough to willing walk into this forest, your body guard won’t be enough to save you sweet heart, and we are going to put the dog down”  
“If you touch him I will kill every last one of you”. I felt fiercely protective of Aldred how dare they disrespect him, but I forgot myself.  
They burst into fits of laughter, while they howled, I spied his sword, swiftly removing it from its sheath, rolling toward my sword, throwing it to Aldred, we stood back to back now, swords in hand surrounded, we dispatched of this group of bandits with ease as we were well trained, these were just men, we were warriors. The leader retreated before I could get close enough again, but all of his men save one lay slain.   
Our swords dripping with blood, our breath heavy from the fight, I held the sword to his throat, no easy task given his height. “what do you have to say for yourself sir, you have only stood to the side through out, I do not wish to kill you if you do not wish us harm”  
His dark eyes narrowed “you two are warriors, I know good fighters when I see them, I am not as dishonorable as my company, but a man has to survive”  
His smile was captivating, his long dark hair framed his masculine features, he was fine looking man, well built and as the case with most of the population he was taller than me, I hold a sense of bitterness for that, but I don’t cling to it. I lowered my sword, he continued with his deep subtle tone “so you are on your way to the king, would you like an escort my lady?”  
Aldred coughed as if to remind me of his presence “I have one thank you, but one can always need more, how do we know we can trust you?”  
“You have a body guard should I step out of line do you not?”  
“Do you intend to over step sir?”  
He stepped closer “that depends what you consider the line?”  
There was no distance between us, I could feel his warmth against me, looking into his mischievous eyes, I was feeling nervous, so my words failed me, he slid his arm around my waist, pressing me closer “I ask again where is that line, for proximity to a fair lady?”  
I recovered myself as his features blurred he was that close “sir you are over stepping”  
“Well now I know”. He laughed heartily to himself.  
Pulling away, I felt the cold of the night air hit me, Aldred stepped between us “now if you wish to remain with us, you will respect the lady” he warned.  
He seemed amused by this “A man would be a fool to not try with such a fair lady, but I will as you say respect her my good sir, for fear you will cut me down”  
Both men squared off to each other “now the issue is resolved, both of you can we get moving”  
“yes miss I believe your right”  
“lead on sir Aldred”  
The man curtsied in a manner of sarcasm which Aldred ignored marching ahead. He grabbed my arm holding me back for a second whispering “I do believe your guard dog is sweet on you, looked quiet envious of my advance”  
Before I could respond he marched on to catch Aldred, I felt embarrassed and confused, I shook it off this was to be a long journey I had no time for silly games. By the time the sun rose we were clear of the forest, I felt like I could breathe again, we had had a bit of trouble deciding who should ride with whom, Aldred wouldn't hear of me riding with a stranger.   
I wasn't accustomed to being relegated as a mere passenger on my own horse, it felt strange further still to trust a stranger with Aldred's horse but he seemed trustworthy, and he was a talented man with a good eye, great forager, with amazing hearing and reflexes, I didn't admit it freely to myself but I was impressed with how he survived so well no matter the place or weather.   
I caught myself smiling at him while he was walking next to me, I didn't dare do so when Aldred turned to check on us. After what this strange man had said I admit to a bit of discomfort with Aldred’s protectiveness, when only days ago it had been the only thing keeping me going. 

Aldred was taking a well-deserved nap, we were by a river, I had secretly bathed earlier to avoid any increase to awkwardness that now befell me. When I noticed our stranger pulling himself out of the river, I hadn't seen or heard him go in, he had stealth down to an art. My mouth was agape, I couldn't help but stare, I know I should look away, it was inappropriate to stare at a naked stranger but I couldn't find my manners, he was so well built, muscular arms through hard work and chiseled features, and he was well endowed, he swept his hair back, I almost jolted when he looked at me and waved, he had definitely seen where my eyes had been burning holes into, he smiled knowingly.   
He dressed himself back in his black leather tunic and trousers, pulling his belt tight, pulling his boots high, he strolled over causally. I looked back, Aldred still sound asleep, he looked so peaceful, I was lucky to have him in my life, this awkwardness had to stop. I turned face the strange man now ringing his damp hair, he grabbed my hand and led me away from camp, enough distance but not too much, he stopped and turned to me. “I think I should introduce myself now I seem to be staying for the time being, my name is Roldan”  
“my name is Idla”  
“Well Idla I saw where your eyes drifted”. He grinned widely.  
My cheeks burned, I couldn't meet his gaze, I had to focus, he had nice boots, yes I hadn't noticed them before, I desperately tried to focus on his feet.   
I felt his hand grip around my chin, pulling my face up to meet his gaze, he slowly guided my hand under his trousers sliding my hand up and down his long shaft, I continued his motion even when he removed his hand, he groaned in appreciation “I saw you staring I know what you want, I want it to” he gasped as I stroked the head of his cock, wet and soft, my hand glided with ease, although it was difficult to speed up due to the constriction of his pants, getting tighter the harder he became. He pressed me to him muttering through his groans “I had to touch myself earlier this morning when I watched you bathing yourself, your hands sliding all over your body, I had to seek release”  
He peeled his pants down enough for me to have greater access, he kept talking despite struggling for words and his desire built, breathy whispers into my ear, it was thrilling trying to disguise what we were doing and his words titillated me, I felt a familiar throbbing between my legs “you need to slow your pace down, I want to come inside you”  
I ignored his plea as I quickened my pace, focusing on the head as he became more sensitive, he grabbed my hand tightly and stopped me, breathing heavily he looked into my eyes, pulling my grip loose, pressing himself to me he began pulling desperately at my clothes, disrobing me completely, he pulled his belt loose, throwing his tunic to the floor in haste. He lay me down upon it, his eyes scanning every curve of my body, embarrassed by his scrutiny, I pulled him to me, our lips crashing together, slowly finding each other, tongues probed, he pulled away slowly, pressing his hardness into my leg. My awkwardness must have escaped me as I pulled myself on top of him, lowering myself on to his throbbing cock, taking him in until it hurt a little, then slowly pulling back, I rode him hard, angling it just right to give myself extra simulation, I slid my fingers down to find my clit, I was soaking wet so it was difficult to keep my fingers in place so I roughly circled my fingers, it was the right mix of pain and pleasure to finish me off, matching both rhythms, he was groaning deeply, I was biting my lip tightly, I was too aroused to remain silent, I began to cry out, I felt him stiffen, arching his back to meet my grinding motion, I could feel my orgasm building slowly, he was thrusting up aching with desire, he wanted release, as did I, as my orgasm rushed through my body, I tightened around him and that was all he needed, he came loud and hard, I felt him jolt as his orgasm subsided into sensitivity, I lifted enough to pull him out before collapsing next to him, the ragged horny desire hadn't faded yet, my sex still throbbed begging to be touched, so I slid my fingers back to the perfect spot, upon hearing my moans revived he took over circling his fingers lightly in place of my hand, until I felt a second less intense but pleasurable orgasm rock through my body, finally my urge began to subside.   
I hadn't expected that at all, it had been thrilling; he leaned over me kissing me gently “That was the most amazing sex of my life”


	3. the council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idla finally reaches the castle, this integration is alike to torture, however three of the demons involved are more interested in their desires begin indulged before considering her case.

He smiled. He passed me my clothes, we dressed each other slowly, this only served to make us feel the desire surge back, he began kissing me passionately, when we heard a noise, we turned to see Aldred with the horses, his cheeks were ruddy, and he would not look up at us he mumbled to the ground about moving on, he mounted his horse and began trotting ahead, he had seen us obviously we weren't quiet or out of view, what had I been thinking, sex in the forest with a stranger. He was already upon my horse he held out his hand “my lady”  
He pulled me up behind him, I held to his waist in a comfortable fashion, I nuzzled into his back feeling very at home, I buried my face in to his back, I didn't look up once until we stopped. The kings castle was in sight in the far distance, Roldan had made me forget my worries for a time it was nice but now all my fears flooded back, I would be there soon.   
We dismounted setting up camp for the final time, I began to breathe deeply and slowly, it hurt to breath, my chest tightened, I looked to Aldred who looked like he wanted to comfort me but he instead he walked away, this saddened me, would this ruin my friendship, Roldan pulled me into him, hugging me tightly “it will be OK” he soothed.  
I felt appreciative of his kindness but his words were not that of my friend, who always knew how I was feeling, I pulled into him but I felt a stab in my heart that my friend had pulled away. Roldan was dozing, Aldred was on watch, I pulled myself up and wondered over to Aldred, I whispered “are you OK my friend?”  
He jolted back from me, startled he turned to me, looking at me sadly, then to the ground, silence, he went to turn away from me, I begged “please don’t turn away, you have been my friend and saviour for so long, don’t abandon me now”  
He turned back his eyes were glassy, I had never seen Aldred cry, we had been through hell and back, he had nerves of steel and enviable courage, so contained yet caring but now he looked torn up “I…..I am sorry my lady but I feel betrayed”  
I felt my heart sink, that dull panic rose in my chest “I haven’t betrayed you Aldred, I……haven’t,…….I couldn't”  
I felt the tears rushing down my cheeks burning my eyes, I felt terrible, I hadn't meant to hurt him, what had I done. “don’t, the wound is too fresh leave me be”  
I wasn't sure what had happened here, but I felt like my heart had been ripped out, I couldn't bear his pain but he wouldn't let me near him, I pulled against a tree curling into myself I sobbed quietly, until every muscle ached, I slipped into a restless sleep.

I awoke screaming, Aldred forgot himself running over to my side “are you OK?”  
He regretted his impulse as I threw my arms around him and held him there, he pulled me away muttering he was glad that I was ok, he trailed off there. I stifled a sob as he walked away. It was a short ride to the castle, we pulled up to the town gates, announcing ourselves, they opened the gate, we rode into the town, people stared at Roldan, they must know him, I couldn't make out the expressions hard to decipher as people hide their faces quickly as I gazed upon them. The town looked in disrepair until you got closer to the castle then slowly things changed and began to look like a more affluent town, the comparison between the two sides was stifling, I felt for the poor peasants working their fingers to the bone, I was one before I found a way to get into the army. I knew how hard they worked and how badly they were treated, I held back a rush of emotion. 

We stopped outside the castle, A strange man greeted us, his smile was dark, his eyes matched, his dark chin length hair was wavy, his face soft, his facial hair clean cut, he had a strange allure to him, his shoulders were broad, slim build yet you could see the muscle, he dressed all in black alike Roldan yet he looked sinister in it. He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly, a battle flashed into my mind, he had to hold me up as I became light headed, I shook it off but a chill ran up my spine, a sense of fear lingered within me just at this mans touch. Standing tall he looked down at me “I am the conjurer, I shall be taking you to see the council, your friends will remain here, you will accompany me around the grounds, we shall discuss you”  
This was the man I needed to impress; I wasn't off to a great start. He guided me into the gardens surrounding the castle, he turned to me gruffly asking “So how do you not know your station?”  
“My station?”  
“You wish to break with law and tradition, what makes you so special?”  
“I am not special but I am a good fighter, and the army’s need all they can get these days, my gender should be insignificant to the need of my country”  
“You argue your case so eloquently, yes I have seen you are a good fighter”  
He took my hand again this time my sex in the forest flashed into my mind, again I had to lean upon him, what was that, every time he touched me it was like he took a piece of my memory, it felt like he tore it out of my head, I held my head in my hand for a time, slowly I pulled my head back up, I felt nauseous. He pulled me close and whispered “now that’s the type of memory I enjoy experiencing”. He grabbed my hand tightly, it was like I was back in the forest reliving the memory but this conjurer had taken Roldan’s place, he was taking my hand into his trousers, I was stroking his cock, he was getting hard, I ran my hand up and down his shaft, paying special attention to the head, it was nice and wet. I jolted back, I felt the same rush of desire but now I was back in the garden, leaning on the conjurers shoulder, I pulled myself up, he went to grab my hand and I pulled away. 

“Your spoiling my fun, it would have been so nice to re-experience that memory with you, no matter I will have my fun, I always get what I want, you may want to consider that, anyway we shall take you back to battle memories to see if we believe you to be worthy of the kings army, you will change into a more appropriate attire”  
He pushed a beautiful dress into my arms and told me to wash and change in the tent behind me, the whole time I knew his eyes were upon me, once in the dress could barely breath, my bust was almost spilling over. I was introduced to the council members one by one, fearful, inhuman faces greeted me, until the two princes were introduced, Prince sitri had long golden hair, a beautiful face, he wore a white royal tunic, it suited him so well I found myself staring. The same could be said of the second prince seere, his hair was dark, his face was striking, he was very charming, I almost forgot they were demons.

I was sat behind a table then the 5 council members sat the opposite side, it was intimidating, I was being forced to defer to their judgement, yet they knew nothing of me, it was frightful to have the control out of my hands. I looked at each one of them knowing they could destroy me if it was their wish to do so. Most of the questions bared no relevance, they weren't interested in answers or the truth, they just wanted to reach a verdict as quickly as possible. So for their entertainment I was made to relive my near death experiences, it was excruciating, it felt so real, the pain, the fear of death, the world fading in and out of focus, each time fearing that was the last thing I would see, each conscious moment a panic, I could barely breath, I was fighting to live, it was terrifying, by the time they pulled me back from my memories I was exhausted and overwhelmed by the pain and fear.   
Andras goaded me with the same insults that my fellow soldiers had thrown at me, telling me how useless I was, desperately trying to provoke a reaction out of me, tearing my confidence to shreds all to entertain himself, there was no basis for any of this, he kept going, every insult you could have leveled at you he spat at me with added venom, he then tried using personal information against me, I was so close to breaking, until the wendigo cut Andras off “there is no use in your methods, they are cruel and they tell us nothing other than your nature, Tell us what progress you have made as a solider given all you have been through”  
I thought I was giving a great answer when the sear Orobos stood and boomed “enough, your past has been shown to us, I wish to see your future”  
He stood silently staring up, then as if he awake from a dream he snapped back into reality, he stared at me, then added “we would like to confer”  
I was taken back as they hadn't gotten any real information from me and they didn't care, the power was not mine, I was alone and I was at their mercy. The wait felt like the longest time, when I was finally called back they looked to me and told me they had conditions I had to meet before considering the rest of my case, Andras, the wedigo and Orobos as left the room leaving me with the princes and the conjurer. 

I had no idea what was going on all three of them stared at me, sitri asked me to look into his eyes, they were beautiful eyes, I felt like I was falling into them, the room grew cold, I looked down at myself, the room wasn't cold I was naked, what had happened, “do you love me?”  
I found myself nodding. “satisfy all three of us and we shall consider your case with favorable eyes”  
I felt like I was in a daze, three very attractive men, all salivating at the idea of fulfilling their desires and wants. Sitri called me to him and I walked round the table, sat on the table in front of him he spread my legs as wide as he could, I felt his fingers slide gently over my inner thighs, kissing everywhere his hands glided, he slid his tongue over my entrance, grazing my clit which sent tingles through my body, I writhed upon the table as he literally made a meal of me, burying his tongue in deep, fluttering his tongue in a manner that made me yelp in delight, lightly sucking on my clit made me tense my body in anticipation for the mind blowing orgasm that was slowly building, each change in pressure, tongue, lips and fingers all built on my heady desire, he had his fingers inside me, using his tongue and thumb to stimulate my clit, my body was on the edge of known pleasure, it was all I could do not to faint from the orgasm that racked my body, I groaned a jolted as the waves kept coming for over a minute, my throat was horse from screaming in delight. I was so blissfully satisfied after the first orgasm that I didn't think there could be more I was wrong, sitri pulled me off the table, turning his chair to face the other two, lowering me on to his cock facing the opposite way, he thrust deep inside me, pushing me forward so my mouth could reach the waiting throbbing hard cocks of Seere and the conjurer, I filled my mouth with one cock while stroking the other, alternating seamlessly between them, both groaning with enjoyment, sitting back closing their eyes, I could feel Sitri ramming himself in to me, I could feel him getting harder with each powerful thrust, gripping my hips he was slamming me down hard, it felt so good that I lost myself in my own pleasure that when Seere came into my mouth I was a bit startled, swallowing before finishing the conjurer, who’s moans made me want more, swallowing his juices I licked any residue up greedily, Sitri came loudest and hardest, gripping my hips tightly as he roared, spraying his warmth inside me, he lay his head upon my back. Catching his breath he added “not enough I have to have more, what about the two of you?”  
They nodded in agreement, not enough, what was going to satisfy these desirable men, could I slake their desire?. I spent the entire night satisfying myself and them, I don’t think I have ever been fucked so many ways. My neck throbbed from bites, my breasts were sore from the hard handed groping, tongues tracing, mouths sucking at my nipples, my hips ached from being twisted into so many positions, my jaw throbbed from passionate kisses and blow jobs, my hands could barely move from the numerous hand jobs and groping and pulling of balls, I didn't think you could be so satisfied and still want more. What had I turned into, I had never been this insatiable in my life.  
What had these demons done to me, what had I let them do to me, and I had enjoyed every moment, and wanted them even more. Sitri had finally said before collapsing next to me in a sweaty mess “that is what I needed” the other two nodded in agreement. I was unsure as to whether this would actually help my case they never made it clear but after my orgasms went into double figures I didn't care. I wondered if I would be able to walk. How would I tell Roldan and Aldred, maybe I shouldn't, what would the king think of me, did this prove their point that the only service a woman was fit for was servicing them, what had I done.


	4. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council inform the king of their decision, there is a shock in store for Idla

Awaiting the kings arrival I found myself restless and uneasy, I would pace faster if my aching muscles would permit me, so slow and considered pacing is my only distraction. I am called to the throne room, my heart sinks and grows louder in my chest, my breath is shallow, as I enter the room I hang my head, scanning the ground, I don’t want to face him, I am unworthy and I am ill prepared for such a regal audience.

I hear a familiar voice whisper “I am always at your side”. It is Aldred he is here, a rush of relief brings tears to my eyes a second familiar voice asks me to look up, the king is Roland, oh my god I have acted inappropriately in his presence, I try to calm myself, my eyes darting side to side, like I am expecting to find something, I do not know what, Roland hush’s me, acting like this is the first time he has laid eyes upon me. I can not meet his gaze, I am shamed and embarrassed for all of my actions, this is why the town’s people were staring, and now it makes sense. Oh my god I threatened the king, that’s treason, I am dead, there will be no mercy.

He sounds so authoritative and commanding “I have spoken with my council, Lord Ordros has advised me as to the possibilities of your future in my army, he believes you would be a great addition to my forces”

What did he say?, he is merciful and he is allowing me to remain in the military forces, I feel as though a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. “Furthermore you shall remain in my private guard”

“I am grateful for your grace and thankful for such an opportunity”. This does not come out as boldly as intended; I sound more like a meek mouse. He smiles radiantly, I remember where I am and prevent myself from staring too long, it is the same man yet he now demonstrates a calm grace and power, that I feel a sense of respect for. Aldred is happy for me, not so thrilled when the king requests him to the guard also, he begrudgingly thanks him, I feel happy, I thought I wouldn’t feel it again but I smile to myself again, forgetting my actions with the majority of the council.

Any chance Roland gets he steals me away quietly to his chamber, sliding his hand over my mouth to prevent detection, this feels different, the passion is equal but it is more romantic love making, slow and gentle thrusts, pressing his weight on to me, looking me lovingly in the eyes through out, I pull his hand away and I kiss him passionately, groaning into his mouth, as he makes sure every thrust is a considered motion that maximizes both my pleasure and his, he is close I can feel it as his grip upon my hips tightens, I feel him throb inside me, I want to take control, I try bucking my hips to add to his motion, he shakes his head against mine, gripping my hips more keenly now, “no, I am the one in control this time, I will savour my release as you writhe desperately beneath me begging for yours” he says this in a deep masterful voice, I whimper as he only makes me feel the urgency more intensely, as he intended, he adds more power and speed to each thrust, I can’t hold back any longer, I come silently, digging my nails into his back, he comes groaning deeply into my ear, both seeking to enjoy the moment but not surrender to it, as should I be caught I would be exiled, nothing would happen to him, so he took as much care as he could to protect me while wanting to be with me. 

Most of the time it was stolen glances across a crowded room, feeling a tug of jealously as I watched noble women try to seduce him, he would always politely decline, catch a moment alone with me and kiss me so passionately I couldn’t deny his desire was for me, and me alone.

Aldred wasn’t thrilled by the new dynamic, he spoke to me but it was always brief and impersonal, I missed him, his friendship was of the highest importance to me, I wanted him back and yet I had no idea of how to approach him as I still had no idea what I had done wrong. I was north posted in the north wing of the castle marching up and down a corridor, close to the kings chamber, the king was meeting with his war council, to discuss matters he had never divulged to me, unsure as to whether he was not trusting me or protecting me from the knowledge of warfare due to my previous station. 

I was replaced for the night and told to retire for the night, we had a rotation so all guards were alert and ready should they be needed. I retired to officers’ quarters. I felt relived removing my heavy armour, my shirt was threadbare, I shivered at the cold of winter, hugging my arms to myself, knowing soon I would be under the sheets of my bed. 

Another guard walked in, it was Aldred I hadn’t seen him in weeks, he had seen to that, he must have slipped up in his schedule, he turned and upon seeing me went to go straight for the exit, I sped over to the door blocking his exit. I demanded “you will talk to me and tell me of what has occurred, as I still feel confused as to what has transpired to make you withdraw from our friendship”

He looked away awkwardly and this time he managed to pull me away from the door, I went crashing to the floor, no time to regain my balance, I hadn’t thought he would remove me. I sat up rubbing at my sore limbs, and busied pride. Aldred apologetically runs to aid me, pulling me up he sits me at the edge of my bed pulling a chair over, he grabs my face to look inspect my expression for pain and face for scratches “Are you ok miss?, I forget my strength at times”  
I hold his hand to my face “I am not ok, why do you turn away from me Aldred”

He shifts awkwardly, he looks alike to a cornered animal, and his best intentions have forced him to speak to me. “miss I feel protective of you, you know this, we have watched each other’s backs and become well acquainted with each other”  
I nod “I am glad of it”

“but what you forget I am a man, one who knows you well, and there are times…..no I can’t this is inappropriate to discuss with you”

He tries to pull away I do my best to hold him in place, unsure I want to hear the rest of the sentence but encourage him never the less, I implore him to tell me, I am forcing the issue I can see his extreme discomfort I am thinking of myself I cannot deny my selfish nature.

“I can for the most part ignore it and deny it but miss you are a beautiful woman, and I cant help but see it, and seeing you in the forest only made my complicated feelings more so, I apologise for this confession but you forced the matter, why did you make me say it, I think I love you miss, I always have”

I had to force it didn't I, I knew what he would say but I had to hear it to believe it and now I was unsure how I felt about it now it resounded in my ears. I still had hold of his hand to my face, I felt nervous, unsure as to why I look to Aldred as if he would have the answer in his eyes, he stroked my face lovingly. I didn't remove his hand, I found myself returning his gaze, what was going on here I had never once considered Aldred more than a friend but I was flooded with confusing emotions, I admired him and respected him, I had missed him terribly and Roland had not been a sufficient replacement. I loved him but there was something I got from Aldred I couldn't get from Roland and it was a sense of true closeness, an understanding I couldn't get from Roland as we couldn't be together for long periods of time it was stolen moments of lust and passion. As amazing as that was Aldred a better man, a more appropriate choice, one I could have, I could have it all with him, love and passion. Passion with Aldred?, it sounded like such a peculiar notion, but as looked at him now maybe it was possible, he slid his fingers into my hair, pulling me closer, we both closed our eyes finding each other's lips, a soft tender kiss followed, as the kiss became more passionate, leading me on my bed, Aldreds weight pressed upon me, he pulled away muttering "it can't happen this way, I desire you but I respect you also, I need to court you proper, as is should be, I know things have not followed the usual route and you are not like any other, but I cannot take you to bed without it being proper"

He was flushed, I felt a sting of rejection as he pulled away but his words flattered me and confused me. "I take my leave before I let my passion overcome me".

He hastily exited before I could formalize a thought, I was left alone with mixed feelings, I touched to my lips remembering the kiss fondly, I had felt something, I half expected the kiss to be awkward but it wasn't, I had enjoyed it.

I couldn't dismiss what had occurred, I spent all night and day trying to, soon I was due to start my shift on guard when Roland caught me of guard, pulling me away to a secret room, he pulled me close but I couldn't look up and I refused to "what is on your mind?"

"Nothing I must go on duty I apologies for my distracted demeanor but it nothing of concern"  
I knew all my words were lies, Roland looked pensive his brow furrowed he added coldly "I have business to attend to that draws me away and I wanted to see you before I left, you seem intent on making leaving this on a discourteous note"

I immediately felt guilty so in haste I responded "no I apologies please know that I will miss you"

Forcing a kiss and making love in perfunctory way to satisfy him and my guilt, he left wordlessly. 

The next few days were the best days of my life, me and Aldred had free reign to spend time together, not stolen moments that we had to hide, we could display affection openly but not too openly to be disrespectful, as I know it was not Roldnd’s fault hence the guilt and caution, but his title and station in life prevented a real relationship ever forming.  
Aldred I could hold his hand, spend time with him, sharing stories of our days, joking and enjoying each other's company. I had never been so happy we had heard the rumours about a rebellion forming against the king, that must be where he was, the longer it kept him occupied the longer me and Aldred could spend together.

I was deliriously happy, a smile plastered upon my face knowing we would be together again tonight, we had yet to sleep together on Aldred’s request not mine, we shared a bed, we held each other, it was romance I was unaccustomed to, so it was strange but comfortable.


	5. Hell hath no fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king returns, what will this mean for idla?

There was a meeting of the guard on the Kings request we were on high alert, there was an imminent threat to the castle itself, I fully understood the serious nature of this matter and yet I caught myself smiling at at Aldred, he smiled back, it was wonderful to have my affection returned.

We sadly were posted to opposing ends of the castle, I would at least see him later that night. We heard an alarm, i gripped the hilt of my sword tightly awaiting orders for the area of the assault and there was nothing, this was strange, I had a sinking feeling, something was wrong.

I rushed to other side of the castle Aldred called me over, a heaved a heavy sigh of relief, he too look relieved, back to my post, the rest of the night was uneventful, I retired to the guards quarters I waited up for Aldred, I must have dozed off as I awoke to the sun blaring into my tierd eyes, Aldred was missing, he must be up already.  
I put on my guards uniform reporting to the head guard, Everyone's faces were grave, I felt sick to my stomach, I barely formed the words "what has happened?"

I didn't want the answer to this question, I felt a surge of emotion "sir Aldred was set upon by rebels, he is in bad shape miss he may not live the night, he is in and out of consciousness"

"I want to see him"

They took me to his bedside, he looked so pale, a dull ache in my chest felt like my heart breaking, I sat vigil over his bedside, desperately checking to see if he was still breathing, they had done what they could but there was no guarantee with medicine. 

I refused to sleep, I refused to work my guard duty, several warning didn't move me from my place at his side, I couldn't let go of his hand, the fear that gripped me meant I couldn't let go of him. 

He breathed deeply his eyes shot open, slowly turning to me, I wiped away my fresh tears and forced a smile, it was painful to smile as my body rebelled against this action as though it was foreign, I didn't want to show him my weakness. He grimaced in pain as he reached out for me, I helped him find my face, he pulled me close whispering something to me, my eyes widened and I listened intently, remembering his words clearly.

I couldn't hold back my tears as he kissed me, I held to him, it aches my body to twist to him but I didn't care I wanted to be close in a manner that wouldn't add to his pain, I was exhausted, I drifted into a light painful hazy sleep, that broke when Aldreds breath grew shallow, I didn't know what to do I felt helpless watching him suffer, I had only just found each other how could fate be so cruel, I questioned everything as I watched him slip away, I began to shake and sob uncontrollably, he was gone, I wanted to scream till my energy was none, I felt so lost I didn't know what to do, I felt restless but I couldn't move, if I moved I would have to accept I would never see him again, it felt so unreal. I spent the next few days in a daze staring into space, to avoid thought as the moment my brain worked I realised the horror all over again.

I was walking the castle blindly when I was stopped by the guard captain "you have been absent from your post for days, the king cannot stand for such indignities, you will plead your case and be reprimanded lest you voluntarily leave the grounds"

His words barely registered, he gestured me forward, as I was brought before Roland all I wanted him to do was hold me but he was harder and colder than I remember him being.  
"What reason do you have for leaving your post vacant?"

I look at him, a flash of anger narrows my eyes, he knows my reason, why is he forcing me to say it.  
"Guards take your leave I believe I can resolve this without audience"

Upon their exit, he doesn't soften to me in fact he becomes aggressive, maybe I would have been safer with an audience.

"I know about you and your guard dog, I saw the two of you, how dare you turn to him in my absence"

In my joy had I been careless, I knew speaking to him would be a mistake, he would not understand, I needed more than he could offer, speechless I hung my head.  
"Nothing to say for yourself, be thankful I don't put you in prison for your disrespect" he spat viciously.

I understood his fury but how be so cold given the circumstance, Aldred gave his life in service of this man and he didn’t offer a kind word, no consolation at all, I felt as if I didn’t know this man and was glad of our ways being parted. He stood grabbing my arm pulling me up to meet his intense stare. “I could find it in my heart to forgive your indiscretions; you would have to prove yourself to me”

“what would you have me do?”

At that moment he fell against me holding to his side in pain, it was his left side, I pulled away from him instantly, he crashed to the floor without the support, he took time to peel himself off the floor, the effort exguhsted him, he looked furious, I didn’t care he deserved the indignity and worse, Aldred told me his blade found the side of his unseen attacker, cutting into his left side, it was Roland who had killed Aldred in cold blood, stabbed him in the back, I felt white hot rage flood me, I was so angry I was shaking, I clenched my jaw, shooting the king a look, he knew, he didn’t dare deny it “you didn’t please tell me it wasn’t you?”. The look upon his face told me everything I needed to know.

What happened next happened so fast, I set upon him but his guards came to his aid, I was forced to run, I escaped and found myself outside the castle walls a fugitive, I wondered for days, barely sleeping or thinking as both were painful, both made me remember all that had transpired, I had no wish to think, or feel, I wanted to be dead inside. I found myself back in those woods, I happened upon that bandit with his new group of rebels, he turned to see me approaching “you!”

He barked, seizing me by my collar, he began to choke me, I put up no resistance, I couldn’t breath, the world was blurring, he let go, I took in a sharp in take of breath, struggling for a time, my throat burned, my eyes glassy “why didn’t you finish it?” I croaked.

“I had no ties to that rabble I was with, I only seek to take your dignity as you did mine but if you give it up freely it is no challenge, you’re pathetic, and so I take my leave of you”

He went to walk away, why couldn’t he of just kill me “wait!”

I shouted hoarsely. He paused. “Do you join the rebels against his majesty?”

He slowed turned to me “we do, what business is it of yours?, do you plan on betraying us to him?”

“no I do not, I have no loyalty to the king, in fact I would like to join you in your cause, I can help you get into the castle unseen”

“how would you have such knowledge?”

“Why does it matter?”

“you maybe trapping us?”

“I will gladly prove I am not loyal to the king if you have need of it”

He raised his eyebrow staring at me curiously. 

“Hmmm I didn’t imagine you an outlaw miss”

“My name is Idla, I intend to cut of the head of the snake for the sake of all good people”

Knowing it was for my sake alone but I didn’t care, I would lie, cheat and steal to get my revenge and if I should not survive the endeavour all the better to speed me to Aldreds side. He didn’t look convinced but he walked over to me and helped me up. “We shall see if your loyal to us, people call me wolf”

“Wolf?”

“Yes it resembles my real name but is closer to the true me, we all have such names, we give you your title when you have earned it, so you are to work with us?”

“Yes, gladly”

He still doesn’t seem convinced, but with this new strength of purpose, I push away all my pain and focus on m revenge my anger gives me energy to keep going, it is an easy emotion to handle, I know what it asks of me and I now have a target. I do prove myself to the bandits, the leader stares in disbelief as I steal and fight for their cause against the very men I once fought with, who protect a man not worth protecting.

We are coming back from a particularly brutal battle, soaked in the blood of our enemies we celebrated, the rebel leader sits next to me, passing me grog, I drink it in one gulp, the taste fowl but the numbing of senses is welcome, he looks taken back by this but then he smiles “you fight well, I think it is time we give you a new title”

The rebels roar with drunken cheer. Silence falls over the rabble, suddenly he shouts “Lyceus”

They roar and cheer once more breaking the hush violently, the noise preferable to that silence, silence always threats to bring memories to the surface, I like the distraction. He sits back down with a new cup of grog for me which again I drink in haste, avoiding the taste but gaining the numbing feeling.


	6. The raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to raid the castle

I woke after our celebration with a splitting headache, I held to my head groaning as the pain crashed over me like waves, I felt nauseous, the rebels all laughed as dragged myself up steading myself upon a tree, wolf walked over cautiously but amused "haha you certainly can put them away for such a slight girl" he sounded impressed "however we need a quick recovery as we are to plan our assault upon the castle today and your input is the most valuable" 

I tried to steady myself, looking toward were they had gathered, I staggered off toward the the ice cold waters off the lake knowing the shock would sober me, I prepared myself, undressing out of sight and jumping in as not to back away from this, I was needed, the icy water burned my skin, the cold cut right through me snapping me right out of my recovery, I pulled out of the water freezing but my mind was more clear and less hazy, I tremored with the extreme cold clinging to me, as I dressed I noticed someone in front of me "are you mad?, that water is ice cold, you will catch your death"

"Needs must" I stammered through my clacking teeth. Wolf just laughed as I walked toward the group shaking his head.

That day we planned to assailanate a king, for me it was revenge, wolf didn't care why I fought alongside them as long as I did, he was convinced of my loyalty. I wanted to see the look upon Roldans face when he saw me charge in, I would be the last thing he saw, I revelled in that fantasy, replaying over and over.

We began toward the castle, this would be the last visit for me, as successful or unsuccessful I wouldn't leave alive and I had made my peace with that fact, knowing for me this was a suicide mission, I had tunnel vision and I was set upon killing Roldan, whatever came after was of no concern to me.

My eyes dark and determined as we grew closer, when the castle came into sight, I found the secret enterance, we raided the castle, killing guards as we went, I did not steal or kill a soul I was here for one man only and that was Roldan.

I took the secret passage to the Kings throne room, he stood with the conjurer, I threw my cloak to the floor revealing my face, pulling my blade free to show my intent Roldan called to the conjurer "call for help, I will dispatch with this one"

I didn't care for the fate of any but him, I faced him, anger drawn across my face, I charged at him, he attempted to blindside me but I saw him coming, sending him flying into the wall, he hadn't been prepared for me returning, never mind stronger and prepared.

I was swift upon my feet, this threw him off balance, this frustrated him, he growled as he fell once more, I enjoyed his humiliation but it was no what I came here for.  
We began close combat and soon we were both getting in our fair share of knocks, I sliced his chest, he sliced my arm, finally he swung out in anger and I saw my clear open mark and I took it, as my blade ran him through, the pain and shock upon his face burned into my mind, as the blood ran over my hands a sense of disbelief washed over me, I had done it. I felt numb, I hadn't known what I was hoping for but this was not it, this was empty, I looked to him dying, knowing I had ended him struck me with a wave of guilt and a sense of horror as to where I had let my pain drive me.

I slumped down, waiting as he coughed and spluttered he reached for the Conjurer who I had assumed gone, why was he still here.

"You said she would be a fine addition to my guard, this is not the future you foretold"

"No but it was the future we saw and we helped create, once I told you of her and that guard I knew of your jealous rage and knew you would kill him and she would seek revenge and now myself and the council will take the power we deserve finally, you however by example must die for your crime, I am sorry"

This had been a set up, they had seen how we would react and used it to their will, I dropped my blade, I deserved the hangman noose, resigned to my fate despite what or who had brought it to pass, I had let my rage take hold and it had taken me to a dark place, the consequences I awaited.

I looked to the conjurer "besides we have already got what we needed from you" he smiled wickedly.

Grabbing my arm roughly and dragging me out of the castle toward the hangmans platform, I did not fight him. 

People already gathered, they had this planned this well in advance, he claimed sorrow at the death of the king, offering the people swift justice with my hanging, and how sadly he would step into that void and take on the burden of the kingdom.

He pulled the rope tightly around my neck, enjoying each wince and flinch as he tightened the rope. The people all looked faceless and their shouts didn't reach my ears, only muffled distant shouts, I had only one thought of how I would see my Aldred again soon, my nightmare was over.

Before the floor fell beneath me the rope gave way under a hail of arrows, I felt the rope pulled and loosened. I was being guided away from the castle "you didn't think wr would leave you to the hangman did you?"

It was wolf, his accent unmistakable "we seem to have cut the head off one snake only to see more appear in his stead, believe me the people will need us, I have seen none alike these before, pure evil, the fight has only just begun"


	7. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idla escaped the hangmans noose to return to the rebels, what will happen now?

Apparently Roldan had been a tyrant but I had never felt the pinch being among his soldiers, as they always found money for their war machine, they took as little care of their soliders as they could get away with but we had still received the basic comforts.

Now as a peasant I would truly feel the pinch and know what it was to go hungry, what is was to struggle just to survive.

Wolf dragged me into the forest, I was still dazed from my almost hanging, still reeling from accepting the end and not having it come, he knelt me down in a small clearing, I thought for a brief moment he was to be my executioner, but he began talking to me.

"I know where you are right now, you need to face what you have been running from, grieve!" He barked. Shocking me out of my reverie.

"I can not do it on command, I ." I stammered.

His toned softened "When I lost my wife I too went to a very dark place as I didn't want to feel the loss, feel her absence, accept her death but you need to do it, tell me about Aldred"

At first I was reticent, I knelt in silence but every time I tried to pull away he pushed me back down and asked again, I finally gave in and started talking.

"He was a wonderful man who was always there for me, got me through so much and defended me whenever he could, and now he is gone, he was taken from me and I got no satisfaction in ending his killer" I wailed.

I began to breakdown the longer I bestowed his virtues, I began sobbing loudly but wolf did not turn away he stood with me silently as I cried into the forest, telling it all of my pain and thoughts over my loss.   
My throat raw and my eyes aflame with the sting of tears, I truly felt the loss and it was agonising, like my heart had been ripped out and was been stood on repeatedly, each beat was like a painful throb in my chest, a reminder that I was to go on, without the man I truly loved, I had only just seen him, he has be next to me the whole time, so much time wasted.

I finally recovered myself from the overwhelming agony after hours "how do you feel?"

"Like shit"

"And so you should, you just lost someone who meant the world to you, coping is a day to day thing, but somehow we find the strength to continue, I won't lie, time doesn't heal but if you need support I am here, it is a process and yours may take years or a life time, no day goes by when I don't think of my Ella, I will never forget her and all we had, and all we could of had but I find strength in the good we do here, a purpose, I know Ella would be proud of all I do, I do it for myself and in her name"

His honesty and genuine kindness took me by surprise, he was so wise, his words were true and as the days passed all he had told me became truths to survive by and a times I faltered but wolf helped me through.

We were receiving word from the towns that the new nobility wasn't just robbing the poor but delighting in the suffering of all. Wolf began talk of another assault on the castle, I felt I had to speak up and damn the consequence.

"Wolf you need to know something of what you face, I will sound mad but they are not human"

He stared at me silently taking in my words and considering them, his eyes narrowed before he stated "Well then to take on such things as these we will need an army and a few legends of our own" I had expected him to not believe me and look upon me like I was quite mad but again he took my word and we began to recruit it would be no easy task but nothing had been.

"Legends of our own?"

"You didn't think demons were the only real things from myth and Legend did you, there are powers for good also but they will need convincing"

"Who are they?"

"You will see"

He added mysteriously as he led the rebels through the forest toward an unknown location, I wondered of whom he spoke as so many myths and legends filled my mind I wondered which of them was real and who would be joining us to prevent demon nobles expanding their scope of power and tipping the balance of good and evil to their side.


	8. A legend returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A legend returns, Idla is skeptical but she soon sees the error of her ways

We pulled into a clearing, towering old rocks, which almost look like grave stones. Wolf pulled into the middle, as I admired them, feeling a strange strength of presence. They held a strong circle, I stretched out my hand to touch one of them, Wolf seized my hand “Don’t touch the stones”

I heeded his warning, but all the secrecy had sparked my curiosity, I had to know where we now stood “Where are we, what is this place?”

“Well its often referred to as Avalon, not an island like in the tales though, he did not wish to distant from his people, he wanted to remain in hidden, so he may watch over them” He said this with such pride, and emotion, I almost believed him. I narrowed my eyes “Where are we really?” I questioned.

“Come with me, you will soon see” Wolf called me to where he now knelt, he asked me to do the same.

"You said should we ever need of you, you would return, I call upon you to return to us now, demons hold your once honorable stead, and your people now suffer greatly, return to us now in our hour of need” he sounded so respectful, so I contained my skepticism, despite the presence I had sensed, and dismissed earlier.

As we knelt in silence, my knee began to ache, pressed to the stone ground. I held rigid in place, afraid to move a muscle for fear of showing Wolf I did not believe his words. I had never believed in legends, but now as we waited, I felt a growing presence surrounding us. I could no longer deny the feeling within me, something, or someone was here.

There was a strange light emanating from the stones, a loud voice echoed around us "For the honor of this realm I shall return, rise brave rebels your cause is just"

As I pulled up my muscles throbbed, I could not bring myself to look up, I felt unworthy, in the presence of such an noble legend. I turned to wolf who greeted him like an old friend. I was confused by this but intrigued. He was but a man, I don't know what I expected but a knight was not at all what I imagined. He turned to me, I promptly dropped my head once more.

"Look up child"

"I do not deserve to remain in your distinguished presence" I mumbled.

"Why do you believe yourself so unworthy?"

I couldn't answer that, and I had no wish to delve into my misdeeds, they haunted me, I did not wish to give them a voice. I slowly raised my head, as I looked into his kindly eyes I felt my fears dissipate.

“I did not believe, I have disrespected you my king” I confessed.

“Faith, and belief are difficult things to hold to in times of struggle, and hardship, do not blame yourself for doubting what you have been told was legend, the faith in yourself will be restored, do not worry” his smooth voice, and powerful words lingered, forcing me to see their truth, and the power of a true leader of the people.

Just one look from him steeled my strength, his power was to rally and inspire, he did this with a mere look, I wondered what would happen should he give the battle cry, I wished to follow this man into the very fires of hell. I was moved, my eyes gleamed with tears, as I still could not find the words, I remain in silence, in a state of reverence to him, I nodded as he gave the order to follow, I felt the pull, falling into line behind his Knights.

Wolf ahead of me, talking with them like they had fought together many times in days gone by. I lagged at the back in silence, wolf turned to me. "Idla is it all you imagined?"

"Not exactly, are we not too few" I worried, as I saw him and his knights, they were brave, and proud soldiers, I had no doubt, but they were no army. And to reclaim our land, place it in the hands of a fair, and just ruler, required scores of men, and women to back our cause. Wolf and myself had tried to gather an army, but the people, they were afraid. I understood their fear, but if we did nothing our fates would be worse than death. We tried to reason with them, but they would not see reason, as it was in the other towns. Wolf broke through my dismal remembrance.

"Wait" he whispered.

As we approached one of the villages Wolf and I had called upon, I was weary, as the villagers recalled us. They flocked to Arthur, their looks of uncertainty, suspicion, and fear soon dissipated when he began to speak, they hung upon his every word, as did I, he rallied all who were able to fight, inspiring the courage within them all. 

As we continued to pass towns on the way to the castle, soon we had an army, they were not frightened villagers, under Arthur's command they were assured, and courageous, and proud to fight for the country they loved, and lived. In a matter of days the surrounding towns were empty, and now we had an army. 

Upon the eve of battle I had never been so calm, nor had I seem soldiers in such high spirits, but with Arthur everything was different, he was more than man. He inspired bravery within me I didn't know I had, Arthur had spoken with me at length, he was more than a legend, he was a man who showed you all you could be, and that it was possible, I felt like I could do anything. My cynical nature told me it was foolish, my heart told me it was truth, I battled with the fear that resisted within me, find myself somewhere in between, I held to caution, but I had faith that we could win back our capital, and the kings castle.

The castle no longer looked like a fortress of kings, it had taken on a darker more twisted air since the demons had taken hold, the beautiful stone walls were darker, stained with the blood of our innocent countrymen. All who spoke out were taught a lesson, but the lesson was for the silent witnesses, hold your tongue or lose it, and more. It looked more like a dungeon, or a prison, with its wicked residence perched upon the roof tops surveying their devastation with wicked grins.  
I feel a heavy sense of responsibility, it was the cross I bore for taking the kings life, giving in to the darkness that once, had wrought devastating consequence, not just for myself, but for all. This had to stop, I would not let this destruction carry on in silence, I would not let them speak of me as their ally, I wished to be known as their nemesis, the thorn in their paw.

I was glad to have found Wolf despite our first introduction, we had grown close, we often spoke of our lost loves, and paid our respect to the dead, but we often ignored the living in the process, and this became abundantly clear on this night, the eve of battle, he came to me, as I stood overlooking the kingdom, at the top of the hill.

“Idla, I wondered where you had gotten to”

“I wanted to remind myself why I must do this, and I needed to be alone to gather my thoughts”

“And?” he cocked his head, awaiting the result of my musings.

“I am resolved to follow Arthur wherever he may lead, he is not the source of my confusion, you are”

“Me?” he looked confused.

“We have grown close Wolf, and I find myself drawn to you”

“Leaders all hold such charm, do not confuse it” He went to leave as if the matter was resolved, well-made it was for him, but for me it was not.

“Wait, hear me out”

His back remained turned, but he held still, so I continued. “Wolf please this is not just you as a leader, I find I care and adore all the parts of you, your kindness, your strength, your stubbornness and your wisdom, I love you, not your title”

“We have been over this” he sighed exasperated. “I lost my wife, you lost your love, this is the grief talking, I will not dishonor her memory”

“locking away your heart does not honor the love you shared, and do not tell me what my heart feels, how dare you dismiss it because it frightens you, it scares me to, I never got the chance to be with Aldred, and I know we would have been so happy together, but sadly it was taken from me, but we can’t ignore the living to honor the dead, that is not living” I cried.

He began marching away, I called after him, but he did not care to hear me, as he disappeared among the throngs of soldiers in high spirits, I wept, I understood his reluctance, I felt the same fear, but I know Aldred would not wish my heart to grow cold in his name. After I had killed the king, that fear was realized, I did not wish for it to control my life. I felt a sting of guilt, as I recalled Aldred “Can I be happy without you?” I whispered into the night.


	9. In good company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idla spends more time with Arthur and his Knights.

After Wolf walked away, I held back for a time, thinking of Aldred and all that could of been until my eyes burned, and my head cried in pain under the strain of it all.

Eventually I relented, cleaning myself up, I needed to be around others, to take my mind away from the path it was slipping down. 

I marched down the hill with purpose, at the base of it I was met by Arthur, and although he was battle scared it did not take away the nobility of his features nor did it hide his striking features, his warm smile, and angular jaw, made him easy upon the eye. As I regarded him, his face was younger than I had pictured, and yet his words spoken through the wisdom of age. His eyes a gentle brown, lulling you into a serene place that all of wish to find within ourselves. After soothing me with his presence, and kind words. I could see he knew much of the pain, and complications of love, as sorrow lingered in his voice as he spoke to me, when he fell in silence, his wistful expression was one of remembrance, as he recalled his love it was a mix of bitterness, sadness and deep love. 

He then lead me to where the men sat around a fire, singing joyous and solemn songs for lost brothers in battle, we honoured the dead, and the living, as we spoke of those not present, and those who they were fighting for, it was inspiring and a honour to be among them.

I had so many questions for Arthur, but I knew it was respectful to hold my tongue in the company of the army, so I waited until they began retiring to sleep, not wishing to be weary upon the morning of battle.  
Soon it was only Arthur, and his knights and myself left awake. I turned to him, still feeling strange in his presence, it was difficult to believe despite seeing him before me. "Arthur may I ask you questions?"

"Of course, I see that my presence has sparked your curiosity, what do you wish to know?" He smiled widely, it was a contagious smile.

So many questions ran through my mind, it was difficult to settle upon one, but I managed to contain my enthusiasm and ask one question at a time, hoping each question he would, or could answer. "When was the last time you were here?

"You would have been but a child Idla when we were needed last, Wolf would be able to recall the memories more clearly than we, as the suspended time in which we remain does not allow for such clarity, I can however recall a battle fought to free a town of tyranny, it would have been Roldan's father, sadly we hoped the son would not follow on in his fathers footsteps, it seems are hopes were false" he sighed heavily.

Upon the very mention of his name, I felt myself tense, a sense of shame overwhelmed me, I dropped my eyes, hanging my head. I felt Arthur's hand upon my shoulder, he squeezed it as if to bring me back "I see that his death wears upon you, he was a danger to the people of this land, you may have done it for reasons you feel are unjust but it was necessary, killing never becomes easier no matter the just reasoning, it is a sign that your soul remains intact, and your heart remains good"

I was comforted by his words, a relief took me, when something suddenly dawned upon me, making me sit up bolt right, a question ran from my mouth before I could stop it "Wolf was one of you?"

I threw my hand up to my mouth too late, Arthur looked as if he was considering whether to answer this question. He turned back to me, smiled and stated.

"Indeed he was, an honourable man indeed, he was with us for many years, however the last time we were called forth, he chose to remain, that is how Lancelot came to join us"

Pointing to a man who did not appear much older than himself, but Arthur had lived longer than Lancelot. Lancelot was fresh-faced, and his eyes sparkled with the light of life, that in each of the others had faded. His brown curls showed his youth, but his tidy facial hair revealed the man. His sweet nature did not mask the strength within him, he was bashful, and seemed content in my company, which honoured, and unnerved, as he grasped my hand, and smiled, as we spoke, he was an intriguing man, and very well spoken. As time drew on, he began to recite poetry, and despite the company and captive audience, it was as if he was directing it to me, as his eyes caught mine, I felt nervous, my cheeks flushed. When his cheeks also reddened I knew I was not merely misreading the intent, he winning smile, led me to smile in return, feeling quite giddy, I wished to ask so many more questions.

As if reading my mind Arthur told me my questions would have to wait for another time, in a gentle manner. Rear was needed for those of us in this realm, they however did not need of rest, and would see to it the camp remained safe. Lancelot offered to walk me to my tent, we slowly walked toward my tent, he was galant, and gentlemanly, as he opened the cloth door for me, assuring me we would be safe under their watch. 

I was wondering whether I would be able to sleep, so on edge, and ready for battle, I wanted to storm the castle myself. I lay down upon the sheets provide, the ground still tough and unyielding benath me, I looked up at the roof of my tent, and pondered the outcome of the battle, could we stand against magic, we may have numbers, but we were all human, magic was powerful, and dangerous, yet Arthur did not seem concerned, his confidence did not assure me as much when I was not near him, the greater the distance the more my mind was allowed to think for its self, which was also dangerous.

I shook my head as if to free my mind from the negativity creeping in, I forced myself to close my eyes tightly, and it was only for a moment.

Soon I was stirred from my slumber when I heard noises out side my tent, I grasped for my sword.


	10. The eve of battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become complex for Idla

I was right to hold to my sword, as the conjurer rushed into my tent, he was faster than my hand, griping to my wrists tightly, my skin burned as his grip tightened. “What do you want?” I hissed.

“Leverage” He growled.

Spelling me into silence, and leading me away from the camp, I tried to fight the spell, but I felt like I was in quicksand, the more I struggled the worse things became, soon I could not move. He threw me over his shoulder with ease, taking me back to the castle I had tried so hard to escape from. I despised the fact that he had picked me to be his bargaining chip. I felt powerless as he walked into the castle, tossing me like a rag doll into a cell. He began to walk away, and his spell began to lose its hold, slowly I became able to move, I charged at the bars, and began rattling them in pure frustration as they would not budge, or yield to my force, I cried out, my cry echoed down the corridor, then back to me, an exercise in futility, no one could hear me, no one who cared.

I dropped against the wall of this castle recalling the last time I was here, the memory so vivid, the pain felt raw, I dropped down to the ground, staring vacantly at my hands in my lap for a time. I dropped to the ground feeling helpless, and overwhelmed by all that had happened, it had finally come crashing down upon me, as I had that dangerous time alone with my thoughts.

I must have dozed of into a restless slumber, as I was woken by the bars creaking open loudly, the conjurer dragging me up, I threw my fist aiming for his jaw, he halted my hand with the flick of his wrist, looking at me as if I was foolish to even attempt to fight him. He seized my wrist dragging me out forcefully, as I dug my heels into the ground, making things as difficult as possible.

“Do not make me force your compliance, come quietly”

I thought on it for a moment before starring at him, connecting my forehead with his nose, the pain radiated through my head as I made solid contact, he was so shocked by the sudden retaliation, that he fell against the wall. I saw my chance and I took it, I ran down the corridor with no clue as to where I was running to, I only knew I had to try, this part of the castle was new to me, as I tried navigate, I began to feel like I was in a maze. I ran down what felt like a myriad of twists, and turns, before I ran into someone, I hadn’t even seen them, I had tunnel vision upon my escape, Sitri grabbed me, his piercing blue eyes locking upon mine, his dazzling blonde hair brushed over my hands. “If only there were time, my lovely little human, you were my favorite toy” he smiled.

I found I was rooted to the spot, I was infuriated by his words, they reminded me of my shameful actions that I had tried so hard to forget. Invading my mind the memories flooded back, his fingers enjoying the feel of my skin, his tongue making me tremble. I had to violent shake my head to stop the visions clouding my mind, he licked his lips. His eyes trailing over me, until he thought better of it. As he dragged me away, into the light of the eve of battle, guiding me toward the overlook of the castle, gripping my shoulders, forcing me to overlook the battle field “We will force your friends to make a deal with us, if they do not care for you, we shall simply keep you for our own amusement”

I wanted to seethe and rage, but his power over me was too great, I watched the battlefield fill with the brave rebels, I did not want to cast my eyes down to Arthur, and his knights, I felt ashamed for being taken so easily, their magic gave them the advantage.  
“Demons, you will give the power back to the hands of the people, or you shall suffer at our hands”

As Sitri’s eyes caught Arthur's he recoiled, “you” he mutter under a sharp intake of breath, he was afraid, I could sense it, his power weakened temporarily, I tried to run, he caught me before I pulled away, dragging me back to him, as if my pathetic attempt to escape assured him of the power they held, I was to be their leverage.

“Arthur, I have a friend of yours here with me” he curled his lips in a lip cruel grin. 

He dragged me forward, forcing me over the wall enough for Arthur to see me, and then he dragged me away again.

I could not see Arthur's expression or reaction, part of me hoped he cared enough to be shocked into silence, but my rebel nature hoped he would not be swayed by such manipulative tactics, one person did not matter more than the thousands dwelling in the towns surrounding this castle.

Finally the silence broke “Send a man to discuss terms” Arthur relented.

My head dropped, I had failed the people, I was held back as the conjurer went forth to talk of their demands, they had no intention of negotiating, he strutted down so self-assured, toward Arthur “You shall watch the rebellion fall in your name” Sitri mocked, forcing me against the wall, forcing me to look down at Arthur.  
He looked up at me, and I could not hold his gaze, I closed my eyes, but opened them swiftly as I heard Sitri gasp in horror. I looked down to see the conjurers head rolling away from his body, now collapsed upon the floor. “You have no power over us, now you will leave, or we shall end you all in the same manner”

Despite the horrific bloodshed now staining the ground, the scene macabre, I felt a sense of relief to know that Arthur was more powerful than they had expected, and more powerful than I myself had known, I would be proud to die now knowing this man would bring back peace to this land. I felt my strength returning, I somehow managed to pull free of Sitri’s grasp. 

I ran down to join Arthur, and the rebels, following the conjurer’s path to freedom. “Believe young rebel” Arthur whispered as I walked passed him to take my rightful place among the rebels, walking through the blood of the conjurer, stepping over his lifeless body, we now had a chance, and that message of hope I had been searching for came in the form of blood spilled, this marked the declaration of war, and demonstrated the power of the people. We were ready to storm the castle, fight for this land to be free of tyranny, and demons. A good man belonged upon that throne, and we would see to it, or die trying.


	11. The battle begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idla and the townsfolk fight to hold on to their freedom. The demons taunt Idla.

When the battle cry rang out, the guards forced into servitude for the demons crashed into us, the battle was long and bloody, my arms strained as I swung my blade into yet another victim of the demons manipulation, but it was us or them, and I did not once stay my blade, this kingdom needed to fall back into the hands of noble men. 

We were managing to pull closer to the castle, taking out the demons defenses, I ran fool hardy into the castle, creeping round passage ways, hoping to get the drop upon one of the demons, but I should not have underestimated them, Seere was standing at the end of a long corridor, mocking me with the lack of fear upon his face, as if I was no match for him, this inflamed my anger, leading me to charge, only to be halted mid-way “Do not be so foolish, you gave us this power, and we have no intention to give it up so easily, we can’t all be as easy as you, barely had to utter a word before you took my cock in your mouth” he mocked. “Shame really, you would have been so entertaining, could have been many pleasurable nights for us, but you did bring the man who killed our brother, so you have to pay” 

I saw the glint of a blade, I couldn’t move, he traced it over my throat “Hmm no, that would be to quick, and you deserve to suffer”

I wanted to plead for my life, but the words would not escape my lips, as he drew his blade back, I somehow pulled free of his magic, dropping back, I pulled up to my feet swiftly, holding to my sword tightly, looking him dead in the eye “But it’s not possible, no mortal can escape our powers” 

I would have said something witty, but I rather saying it with action, as I swung my blade for him, he was swift, and was out of harm’s way before I could strike, I cursed him, as he ran, feeling drained, I walked the castle until I found Sitri sitting on the throne of the king, he looked so comfortable there “Get out of that throne, you do not belong there”

“But I do, and there is still a place for you at my feet, should you relent” his eyes seemed to flash, I closed my eyes, and pulled away “No you will not have my mind”

“I have had all of you before this day” he smiled wickedly. “How do you think the brave Lancelot, and wolf would look upon the whore of demons” he taunted. “I am more powerful than my brother Seere, so you wait for the arrival of your friends, and we can see their perception of you change, so much love, and lust in you, I feel they must know of it”

I cried out in frustration, as I was unable to get to him, every time I tried it felt like I was running in slow motion, when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Arthur charged in throwing the head of Seere at his feet, the smile faded from his face, replaced with pure rage “You will pay for this, I will see to it, should you survive this day, there will be a curse upon you, a demon will rise up and destroy you all”

Arthur was able to walk over to Sirtri, I was forced to watch, as they crossed blades, Sitri was the more powerful demon, as he kept up with Arthur without breaking a sweat, Arthur still quick but showing signs of fatigue, I wanted to help him, I had to, it was like being torn apart, I screamed out my agony as I pushed forward, just a simple step was painful, but I could not relent, Arthur was growing weary, Sitri was not. I managed to build up speed, the agony cutting through me like blades of fire, but still I would not rest. 

I broke free of the spell, to see Arthur lose his sword, I ran into the fray, halting his blade, which he forced forward, cutting into my cheek, slicing deeper, pulling the point to my eye, I had been wrong about the pain of the spell this pain was more than that, I barely remained conscious, as he tore my eye from my head, he would have pushed the blade further, had Arthur not pushed his blade into his chest, I could not stop screaming, it felt strange to only have one eye, I could see my own eye upon Sitri’s blade, dizzy, and in agony I staggered to a corner to throw up, the acid burning my throat. The image of it alone was sickening, I could not look back with my own good eye, I did not wish to witness the horror once more.

Arthur ran over to me, once he was certain Sitiri was dead, I was shaking as the shock began to take its toll, the pain was a dull throb but now everything was growing distance, I felt faint “Idla do not worry, we have healers among us, I will make sure you live” he gripped my hand tightly so I would know he was with me.

I was in a daze, as his healers took to their task, it felt like an out of body experience, as they cleaned, and cauterized the area, I could hear screams of agony, but I could not connect them to myself. When the world flooded back to me, I found that the pain returned, along with my awareness, the pain was torture, for days after the battle was won I was barely conscious. I can recall often someone at my side, holding my hand, and talking, although to me it had been a distant murmur, but a great comfort to not be alone. So I did not share in the victory, nor did I hear of whom they would declare the rightful king, now that the line was broken, there was no rightful heir. 

When I felt able to stand I walked in a clumsy manner, with the loss of my eye I felt like my balance was failing me, and now my field of vision was limited, but I found my way, holding to the cold stone as I stumbled, I rounded into the Throne room, to see Arthur, and his knights, and Wolf looking less like a rebel, and more like royalty, it was odd, but it suited him, I have only one eye, but I could see he carried himself with pride.

Wolf smiled “Idla, thank god, I worried that you would not recover, Arthur's healers are indeed skilled hands”

“So” I croaked “I hear they crowned a new king, is he a good man?”

“Well that depends, what do you think of me?” Wolf asked.

“You?” I sounded more shocked than I intended.

He looked hurt “Yes why not me?” he stated defensively.

“No the kingdom is lucky to have such a nobleman, who will understand their needs, I just got used to you as a rebel, I didn’t think you would wish to be king”

“I am glad of the honor given to me, and I wish to be fair, no tyrant like those before me”

I bowed to him, still feeling strange about my eye, what a sight it must be, I felt embarrassed, and pained, I felt like it was still there. I drew my hand over my missing eye. “Do not worry, a warrior has many scars, it has not taken from your beauty Idla”   
My cheeks flushed, I had not expected such a compliment, but it still did not assuage my self-consciousness. Arthur walked over to me “Idla I thought you may felt strange without your eye, so I had one of the artisans make you this”

It was an eye patch, alike that of a pirate, well made, he aided me in putting it around my head, the material was comfortable upon my skin, I felt less on show, but now unfitting for royal company, I could not call him wolf, he was wolf no longer, he was king.  
Arthur still at my side “I wondered if I may ask a question of you Idla?” 

I wondered whether I should be worried, but I responded “Yes of course you may”

“I believe given you strength, and courage, and ability to break through the magic of demons, that you have a place among us, would you take your place among us?”

I was speechless, it was such an honor, one I wasn’t sure I was worthy of, I looked from him to the king, I did not have the words, but I stammered “I don’t believe I deserve such a honor, to be placed among heroes, and legends, I am neither”

“You are the first woman among the army, you fight bravely, and you saved my life, almost losing your own in the process, I believe heroes are made in such a manner, and we do need a strong woman for the ladies among the kingdom to aspire to, all legends cannot be male, there must be equality, and I see no better way to bring forth such equal standing than having you join us”

He was such a wise man, so open minded, he must have been a wonderful king, I was so very honored, but I did not know whether I wanted to leave this world just yet, only returning when called “May I have time to think?” I asked tentatively.

“Of course, but we shall be leaving tonight, give me your answer then, this is a great opportunity, but I understand that it is a difficult choice to make”

With that they filled out of the room, Lancelot smiling shyly at me as he passed, I looked to wolf, he seemed to have been stunned into silence, I was hoping he would have said something, anything, but he did not say a word, he would not even meet my gaze.


End file.
